


A Picture of Our Love

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Tattoo Fixers (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Soft Flirting, Tattoos, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: I always think how I would love to write more femslash, so when I read about Femslash February, I thought how much I would like to participate - with some fiction for E4's Tattoo Fixers.Sexy tattoo fixer, Alice Perrin, and the parlour's gorgeous receptionist, Paisley Billings, are great friends but, in my ficlet, they yearn to be more. Sitting closely together on the sofa while Alice designs tattoos, Paisley asks her to design a special one for her, and it results in romantic feelings coming to the surface.





	A Picture of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Their shoulders brushed as Alice leaned forward, her pencil at the ready as she almost literally dived towards the piece of paper before her. Paisley sank back into the cushions of the ornate sofa, mustard in colour and embellished with zebra decoration, keenly onlooking.

The pair of them were closely sitting together. The young receptionist didn't mind the way that their bare legs were butted up against one another (as it was the height of summer, it was a rare opportunity for the pair of them to wear shorts in an often freezing cold tattoo studio) and she didn't mind the way that the scent of her friend's perfumed shampoo _filled_ her senses when she once again leaned forward to observe her at work, her nose now inches away from her hair, which was scrunched up in a bun. Because Alice was _particularly_ stunning when she was scribbling; she was currently working on something for a client.

"Oh my days!" she exclaimed, "That is like so amazing. I don't know where you come up with these ideas, babe." Caressing the paper, Paisley traced the lines of the design - a sugar skull which was screaming, hands clutching at facial features and tearing the flesh away to reveal bone. It was supposed to depict suffering, whilst still incorporating the 'Day of the Dead' motifs the customer had requested.

Alice had done it again; it was _perfect_. Sketch and the others had undeniable talent, but Paisley always thought that Alice's designs had such _heart_. But then again, Paisley _always_ found herself attracted to Alice's designs; Paisley was always finding herself attracted to _Alice_ , time and time again. So she had decided to set the tattoo fixer a challenge, in hoping that she might be able to read between the lines when it came to deciphering how she really felt.

" _So_... if were to create a tattoo just for me... Where would you go with that?" she asked, her hand gently grazing against the artist's hand, which was still cradling the pencil.

"Hmm," Perrin said, not giving away much. Her hand began to move over the paper, forming a picture in graphite. Not before long, an image appeared.

"Let me look," came a cry.

On the sketchbook page there was an outline of a gorgeous, voluptuous lady's body, in slightly abstract form, with another female hand wrapped around the waist, as if bringing her close. "I wanted," she began, quietly, "to draw something which represented the way I feel about you..." She smiled, eyes away from the paper now and looking at Billings, absentmindedly drawing a little heart next to what she had previously drawn.

"I see," Paisley nodded. "And where _exactly_..." she trailed off, running fingers along her neck and down to the opening of her blouse - a little floral number, now open at the top and increasingly more so, exposing dark and beautiful skin with each and every button the young woman went on to undo. "Where would you want to put this tattoo?" she whispered, inching further across the settee and closer towards Alice.

The brunette ran a tongue across her lips, thoughtfully, before reaching out to that half-open shirt, tugging at the collar - just enough to uncover the top of Paisley's heaving breasts, barely covered by a frilly, lacy blue bra, embroidered with small pink roses. Alice ran her finger just inside the entrance to the bra, and Paisley gasped. Placing a hand to her chest, she suggested, "Perhaps... _here_?"

"Maybe," there was a breathless utterance, as Alice captured her lips, which had barely finished talking, in a soft and gentle kiss.


End file.
